


On the Edge of Paradise

by scoresandstars



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, PWP, Seems to be a recurring theme in my short fics, This is basically just sass and porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5600098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoresandstars/pseuds/scoresandstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's New Years Eve at Polis Incorporated and Clarke will do everything in her power to have Lexa be her midnight kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Edge of Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy. :) 
> 
> Here's a link to the version of Ellie Goulding's "Love Me Like You Do" that Clarke and Lexa dance to. Title is a lyric taken from that song. :)
> 
> http://youtu.be/ODbOigJlH94
> 
> I'd like to thank my beta Katie for being the glorious human being that she is, and putting up with all of my crazy 3am ideas. You da best!

Across the room from Clarke, looking ten different kinds of fuckable, stood Lexa Woods.

  
Her boss was leaning casually against a high top table, drink in her hand, the other sensually stirring the straw around, and _god help Clarke_.

  
“Dude, keep it in your pants, Griffin. Christ.” Octavia observed tactfully from her side.

  
“I just… ugh. Fuck, O.” Clarke groaned.

  
“I know, I know, you want to hooooold her and kiiiiiss her and fuck her brains out. You only remind me of it like once every ten minutes. I just hope I was never this bad before Lincoln and I were actually together.” She took a long sip of her drink, pointedly looking away from the incredulous look on Clarke’s face.

  
She continues, “Luckily for you, you look bangin’ yourself in that dress I picked out for you.”

  
Clarke was wearing the shortest, tightest, midnight blue dress from Octavia’s closet. (“C’mon, Clarke, it’s _midnight_ blue, like, how perfect is that,” she had said.) And because Octavia was slightly less endowed then Clarke, the blonde’s boobs were spilling out of the slit down the front.

  
“Seriously, Clarke, if I wasn’t in a committed relationship, I’d take you home with me.”

  
“Octavia, we live together. Also you’re straight.”

  
“Details.”

  
After a moment, Clarke’s gaze swings back to their boss and lingers appreciatively as Lexa turns around, thanking god that Lexa had chosen to pair her light blue button down with a pair of incredibly shapely slacks.

  
But Lexa is walking towards the rickety podium at the center of the room, gearing up to begin a speech. Clarke snaps herself out of it.

  
“Good evening, Polis Incorporated! I hope we are all enjoying our end of the year party!”

A few people half-heartedly cheer, and Lexa smirks. Clarke feels the corresponding tidal wave of heat shoot through her veins.

  
“Well, are you all at least enjoying the open bar?”

  
The whole room cheers.

  
“That’s what I figured,” Lexa chuckles, and Clarke swoons.

  
“Before we really get this party started, I just want to remind everyone that in our office, we-”

  
“Are professionals.” Clarke and Octavia finish for her, rolling their eyes at each other jokingly.

  
Ever since Lexa took over for old Mr. Wallace, her motto hasn’t changed. She contained the same endearing stoicism that their former boss possessed; utterly serious in every aspect and unfailingly kind to her employees. Her kindness and beauty had been what drew Clarke in first. In reality, the whole company loved Lexa.

  
Lexa must have heard their teasing, because she concluded her speech with a smirk in their direction. This time, Clarke is pretty sure her ovaries have left the building.

  
Lexa gives the DJ a thumbs up, and the DJ grins wickedly, immediately flipping from the slow piano covers she had been playing to Bruno Mars.

  
When the opening notes to ‘Uptown Funk’ began playing, everyone in the room was up out of their seats and rushing towards the dance floor.

  
“White people.” Clarke jokes to Octavia, shaking her head. Their gazes met and they both cracked up, abandoning their drinks to join in.

~•~•~

  
Several dances in, Lincoln had shown up, so Clarke was feeling a little third-wheelie, and declared she was going to get a drink.

  
Once at the bar, she surveyed the room in curiosity.

The only couple she knew was Lincoln and Octavia, but there were new couples forming in front of her eyes. Her friend Bellamy was chatting the hot brunette DJ up, and Murphy looked like he was about to trip over his own jaw as he danced with the new intern, Emori.

  
Clarke got her drink and swept her gaze across the room again. This time, looking for a particular someone. And there she was, standing at the very edge of the dance floor, looking like she wanted nothing more than to join the flowing bodies.

  
Clarke considers herself the type to seize opportunities as they come to her, so she swallows the rest of her drink and orders a shot of whiskey- which she also knocks back- and saunters over to Lexa.

  
“Evening, Ms. Woods.”

  
Lexa turns, and stumbles out a “Evening, Ms. Griffin.” Before her eyes shoot down to Clarke’s generous cleavage.

  
Clarke makes a mental note to high five Octavia tomorrow.

  
Clarke waits several heartbeats to see if Lexa looks up of her own freewill. She doesn’t, so Clarke continues, smirking.

  
“So, Ms. Woods.” Lexa’s eyes shoot back up to Clarke’s, and Clarke tries to pretend the red blush on the tips of Lexa’s ears is anything but adorable.

  
“What brings you here?” Clarke tries, grinning. Lexa huffs out a laugh and Clarke earns a soft smile from the stoic woman.

  
“Rhetorical question. Um.” She settles on the first topic she can think of. “What’s your horoscope sign?”

  
Raising an eyebrow at the random line of questioning, Lexa answers “Scorpio” begrudgingly.

  
“Ah, y’know, I could have guessed that.” Clarke says, “What with the whole…” she moves her hand around in the air, “…broody thing you have going on.”

  
“You think I’m broody, Clarke?” Lexa says, completely straight-faced.

  
“Oh. Oh no, shit, I didn’t mean it like that-” but Clarke cuts off when Lexa bursts into laughter.

  
“Wait, were you joking?” Clarke asks, bemused and completely enamored.

  
“I am capable of such a thing, Ms. Griffin.” She smiles. Clarke’s heart is in her throat.

  
“Would you like to dance with me, Ms. Woods?” Clarke blurts.

  
Lexa bites her lip, eyes darting around the room to see who might be watching them. No one is, so she takes Clarke’s offered hand.

  
“It’s been a while since I danced.” Lexa admits, avoiding Clarke’s gaze as the blonde weaves their way to the center of the dance floor.

  
“Just move your hips and you’ll be fine.” She smiles encouragingly.

  
Still looking a little uncomfortable, Lexa shuffles slightly in a loose echo of the beat. She glances around again, and Clarke realizes the problem.

  
“No one is watching you, Lexa.” She says, leaning close so Lexa can hear.

  
Lexa swallows, but moves easier after that.

  
The DJ, whose banner named her as “Rave’n”, faded whatever Drake song they had been dancing to into one with a bass line they could feel in their chests.

  
The first lines sung were “ _What are you waiting for_?” and Clarke gulped. This was going to be an interesting one to dance to with the woman she’d been crushing on for months.

_  
Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I’ve got to find_

  
Clarke shudders at the image that presents, and Lexa presses closer to her.

  
She can’t bear to look at Lexa a moment longer without doing something stupid like kissing her, so she turns and starts grinding her ass into Lexa’s hips.

  
Lexa lets out a ragged gasp, but grinds right back into Clarke.

  
_To- to- touch me like you do_ -

  
Lexa spins Clarke around by her hips, bringing their faces within inches of each other, both continuing to writhe on each other.

  
Lexa places a heavy hand onto Clarke’s hip and Clarke falls even further forward, breath hitting Lexa’s sweaty neck and blowing back into her own face. She feels the swift wave of arousal crash over her. Her panties are _soaking_.

  
_I’ll let you set the pace, ‘cause I’m not thinkin’ straight_

  
The song ends before either of them is aware of it, and shifts to something a little slower. They break their embrace swiftly.

  
“Do you have someone to kiss at when the ball drops tonight, Lexa?” Clarke asks, panting.

  
Lexa, chest heaving as well, shakes her head no. Clarke bites her lip, and the bullet.

  
“Want to kiss me?”

  
Lexa looks like she would fetch Clarke the moon if she’d asked, and begins to nod frantically. She leans forward, unable to tear her eyes away from Clarke’s mouth.

Then someone bumps into Lexa roughly, and her concentration shimmers and dissipates into the air.

  
“Oh, I’m so sorry, Ms. Woods!” Jasper Jordan apologizes as he dusts over the front of Lexa’s shirt with his hand, checking to see if he had spilled any of his drink on her. He hadn’t, so he walked away faster than he arrived, but the moment had broken.

  
“Clarke, I’m sorry.” Lexa says, and she looked it. “I got a little carried away. If you’ll excuse me, I need some fresh air.”

  
Lexa leaves without another word, and Clarke stands there and watches her walk away, feeling like this was a pivotal moment of her life. She watches Lexa go, and feels all of the wild possibilities about Lexa go out the door with her.

  
She walks dejectedly back to the bar, resigned to her fate.

  
Octavia finds her there moments later.

  
“Hey, Clarke-o, we’re going home now- woah, what’s wrong?”

  
“I, um. I kind of made an idiot out of myself in front of Lexa. It’s whatever, no big deal. Plenty of fish in the sea, right?” Clarke says, unable to keep the bitter edge out of her voice.

  
“Aw, Clarke, I’m really sorry. Do you want me to stay here with you?” Octavia says, slinging a sympathetic arm around Clarke’s shoulders.

  
“Nah, thanks anyway, babe. You two go have fun.” Clarke offers a half smile.

  
“Okay. If you change your mind and don’t want to be alone, call me, okay? We’re going to Lincoln’s, so at least no one else will be at our place to watch your shameful affair with cookie dough and Hulu.”

  
“Why do you have to wound me so, Octavia Blake? Just spilling my secrets out in front of complete strangers?” she gestures to the bartender, who is facing the other direction, oblivious. “I, frankly, am APPALLED.”

  
“Good NIGHT, Clarke.” Octavia snorts, kissing the top of Clarke’s head lovingly. Clarke rolls her eyes and squeezes her friend’s hand goodbye.

  
Clarke is nursing another whisky drink when she realizes she’s been subconsciously looking for Lexa for the last half hour. She shakes her head at herself, and asks the bartender to call her a cab. She doesn’t think she’s drunk, but better safe than sorry. _Which is apparently Lexa’s motto when it comes to her own desires_. She thinks sourly.

  
Groaning, Clarke slides off her barstool and frog-marches herself towards the elevators. She has to pass a couple fiercely making out against a wall to get there, so she sends them a hearty glare. She doesn’t have anything against Monty or Miller, she’s just allowing herself this moment to wallow in what could have been.

  
She makes it to the elevator and hits the button aggressively with her palm, mentally congratulating herself for not tripping over anything on her walk over. The very least she deserves is a dignified exit.

  
A sharp “Clarke!” interrupts her inner musings.

  
She jerks her head around, alarmed, and there stands the woman who has been avoiding her for forty minutes.

  
But this isn’t the calm and collected Lexa Woods that Clarke is used to. It’s not even the other side of Lexa she witnessed earlier when they danced- wild and burning and fierce. No, this Lexa Woods is shifting back and forth on her feet, her eyes darting all around but not meeting Clarke’s inquisitive gaze.

  
Lexa is nervous, Clarke realizes with a jolt.

  
“Are you leaving already?” Lexa asks softly.

  
“Well, it’s 11:40, so I was going to try and beat the traffic. Why, do you need me to stay for something?” Clarke challenges, turning back slightly as the elevator doors ding open.

  
Lexa steps forward and takes Clarke’s hand.

  
“Clarke…” she peers up at the girl through her eyelashes, clearly flustered.

  
“Can I talk to you?” Lexa breathes out, “Privately?”

  
Clarke tries to contain her shudder at the suggestive phrase.

  
“Lead the way,” she husks instead.  
Lexa, much to Clarke’s disappointment, drops her hand, but stands closely enough to Clarke in the elevator that their shoulders brush repeatedly.

  
Once the doors re-open, they walk until they reach Lexa’s office, fingers brushing all the while. The hallway is totally, eerily silent.  
Once inside her office, Lexa shuts and locks the door, walking over in slow steps.

  
Lexa leans against the front of her desk, facing Clarke, who situates herself in a chair across from the desk. Several beats pass in silence.

  
“Clarke, I-”

  
“Lexa, look-” they say in unison.

  
They both chuckle softly.

  
“You can go first, Lexa.”

  
Lexa looks like she’d rather swallow a chainsaw, but she nods.

  
“Clarke, I am… struggling.” Lexa frowns and looks down at her clasped hands. Clarke’s eyebrows crease in response.

  
“Struggling with what, Lexa? Is everything okay?” Clarke moves to the edge of her seat. Her hand raises a few inches, as if she subconsciously wanted to touch Lexa in comfort. She brings it back to the armrest a little too forcefully.

  
Lexa, however, smiles genuinely at Clarke’s concern. “I am fine, Clarke. The reason I’m struggling is because… I haven’t been able to stop thinking about kissing you since you brought it up.”

  
Clarke’s breath hitches, and Lexa plows on.

  
“I’ve liked you for quite a while, Clarke. You’re hilarious- you can always make me laugh. You’re gorgeous; you’re unbearably attractive, actually. But the reason I’m struggling is because it’s completely against policy, and I’m at a loss of what to do. You probably don’t even look at me that way… actually, I don’t even know if you like women.” Her eyes flicker up to Clarke’s, and Clarke nods slowly.

  
Lexa shakily releases a breath and flashes a small smile down at Clarke. “Well thank god for that, at least. But, still, that doesn’t mean you like me-” she stands suddenly, and begins pacing. “-And this is probably the worst way you’ve been asked to be kissed, but you’re easily the most beautiful thing I’ve ever laid eyes on and I just couldn’t-”

  
Lexa stops when Clarke is suddenly in front of her, putting a halting hand on her shoulder.

  
Lexa gulps.

  
“Lexa,” Clarke begins, “I’ve had a crush on you since your first day in the office. I mean, how could anyone not fall for you? You’re smart and loyal, you’re really funny and hot as fuck. I’ve pretty much wanted to throw you on the nearest surface for months now.” She chuckles, but Lexa’s eyes go instantly black. “So you know what I say?” She squeezes Lexa’s shoulder. “ _Fuck_ the policy.”

  
“Okay, Clarke,” she says nervously, “But I don’t want you to feel like I’m pressuring you because I took you up here. We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to.”

  
“Lexa.” Clarke interrupts exasperatedly. “Just kiss me, already.”

  
Lexa instantly moves to cup Clarke’s cheek, but halts only centimeters from her face.

  
“I thought you wanted a midnight kiss?” Lexa asks, chest rapidly expanding and deflating. “We’re too early for that.”

  
“If you think I can wait another fifteen minutes to kiss you-” Clarke starts, but Lexa moves forward and finally, finally presses their lips together.

  
Like any romance movie, Clarke sees explosions and hears the fireworks when Lexa kisses her. Clarke disregards the fact that there are actual fireworks going off prematurely out Lexa’s office window and attributes the sensation to the electricity of Lexa’s lips moving against hers.

  
Clarke threads her hands through Lexa’s chestnut hair, making sure Lexa doesn’t break from their kiss too soon for Clarke’s liking. Lexa drops her hands to Clarke’s hips and pulls them firmly against her own.

  
Clarke moans into Lexa’s mouth, who moans in response. Clarke slides her tongue into Lexa’s mouth and Lexa’s hips cant desperately into Clarke’s. Lexa lets out a gasp and disconnects their kiss with a solid pop, watching as Clarke’s eyes swim into focus.

  
“I’m sorry Clarke, but I’m already worked up from seeing you in that dress. I’m not sure I’ll want to stop if you keep kissing me like that.” Lexa explains, looking down in embarrassment.

  
Clarke lifts her chin gently so their gazes meet.

  
“I don’t want you to stop, Lexa.” She says authoritatively.

  
Lexa shudders, eyes drooping shut slowly in lust.

  
Clarke leans in, making sure to lightly take Lexa’s earlobe between her teeth and scrape downwards. She revels in the soft moan this pulls from her boss, and smirks an “I want to fuck you on your desk, Lexa.” into her ear.

  
Clarke has no idea where this dirty talk is coming from. She sends a silent prayer of thanks up to the whisky gods, just in case.

  
If Clarke thought Lexa’s eyes were black before, they are utterly obsidian now. Lexa surges forward and slams their mouths together, frantically pushing them towards Lexa’s desk.

  
Lexa pauses only to use a single arm to sweep the entire contents of her desk onto the floor. Something breaks, but Lexa ignores it in favor of lifting Clarke onto the lip of her desk. She begins to trail hot, wet kisses down Clarke’s neck, humming in sinful delight at the taste of Clarke’s skin.

  
“I thought-” Clarke removes one of the hands gripping the edge of the desk and grips the hair at the base of Lexa’s neck instead. “I thought _I_ was fucking _you_ on this desk.”

  
“We have time for that later, Clarke,” Lexa says, and Clarke notes that her voice has dropped an octave. She shudders. “Right now, I need to taste you.”

  
Clarke moans and curses violently as Lexa begins licking down her cleavage.

  
“Fuck, Lexa.”

  
“With pleasure, Clarke.” Lexa teases as she kisses Clarke’s now-exposed collarbone, rolling he sleeves of Clarke’s dress off her shoulders and bunching the material around Clarke’s waist.

She unhooks Clarke’s bra with a single flick of her wrist and throws it across the room. Clarke has half a mind to tease her about it, and she would, if it weren’t so hot.  
Lexa’s mouth immediately closes around Clarke’s nipple and sucks.

  
“Christ, Lexa, holy fuck.”

  
Lexa hums around her mouthful and Clarke groans.

  
“Lexa, please, I’m so fucking wet.”

  
Lexa releases the breast with a smirk, and tweaks Clarke’s other nipple between the thumb and forefinger.

  
She helps Clarke stand and lifts the dress from Clarke’s hips up and over her head, panties going soon after. She groans at the glistening sex before her and instantly drops to her knees.

  
“Oh, fuck,” Clarke moans at the sight, and the girl between her legs begins kissing her way up Clarke’s inner thigh.

  
Lexa places a last, teasing kiss on Clarke’s clit, and Clarke freezes. Lexa snorts softly, and licks a long, lingering stripe through Clarke’s soaking folds.

  
Clarke moans louder than ever, letting go of Lexa’s hair in favor of gripping the lip of the desk with both hands.

  
Lexa finds Clarke’s clit as if drawn by a magnet, and after her own appreciative moan at Clarke’s taste, immediately takes it between her lips.

  
Clarke starts up a zealous chant of “Fuck, fuck, FUCK,” and Lexa sucks, sending a rolling wave of pleasure through Clarke.

  
‘Oh, FUCK, Lexa!” Clarke cries, and Lexa moans when Clarke re-threads her hand into Lexa’s hair.

  
“Fuck me, Lexa! Don’t stop.” Clarke juts her hips up into Lexa’s eager mouth. Lexa, suddenly possessed by a wave of fiery need, drops to circle Clarke’s entrance with her tongue, lapping up Clarke’s cum straight from the source.

  
Lexa slowly pushes her tongue past Clarke’s tight ring of muscle, both girls moaning once she gets inside. The vibrations from Lexa’s moans cause Clarke to start quaking, so Lexa removes her tongue and connects it back to Clarke’s clit, replacing her tongue with a finger that pushes in to the second knuckle.

  
Clarke lets out her loudest moan yet. Somewhere in between her moans, Lexa deciphers “Oh God, another!” So Lexa removes her finger and returns it with another, pumping them steadily up into Clarke in time with her precise circles around Clarke’s clit.

  
“Lexa, I’m so close, holy _fuck_!” Clarke screams, and Lexa thrusts so rapidly in and out of Clarke that she can’t even tell that her fingers are moving. She sucks one, two, three times, and scrapes her fingers against the rough ridge of Clarke’s g-spot, and Clarke shatters.

  
After helping her down slightly, Lexa cleans Clarke up with her mouth, but gets distracted at the taste of Clarke that she already craves. Before either of them realize, Clarke falls apart with a second orgasm.

  
Shaking, Clarke pulls Lexa up to her mouth by the brunette’s collar, fusing their lips together and groaning at the taste of herself.

  
“You are wearing entirely too many clothes right now, Ms. Woods.”

Clarke purrs against Lexa’s mouth.

  
Clarke reaches for Lexa’s belt, using it to pull her closer before she flips it open.

  
Lexa tries to help by unbuttoning her shirt, but is so turned on that she has trouble making it past the third button.

  
Clarke smirks and helps her with the rest, and they both pause to drink each other’s naked forms in.

  
“You are so beautiful, Lexa.” Clarke says, voice wobbling.

  
And Lexa smiles at her in a way that makes Clarke want to build a ladder into space and retrieve the nearest star for her, so that Lexa can, even just once, witness something with comparable radiance to the group of atoms that make up her being.

  
Instead, she leans forward to kiss the bead of sweat caught on Lexa’s windpipe.

  
“Clarke, it’s going to take me approximately five seconds to come, please don’t tease me.”

  
And Clarke, being the incredibly generous person she is, responds by pushing Lexa back flat onto the desk and straddling her thigh. She grins wickedly.

  
She runs a single finger through Lexa’s folds and circles her clit, just once, to confirm Lexa’s wetness as well as spread it on her digit, and thrusts the finger swiftly in to Lexa’s cunt.

  
Lexa is wordless, mouth open in surprise and pleasure as Clarke pumps her finger in a few slow times, allowing Lexa to adjust. She does so in moments, and starts pumping her hips into Clarke’s hand for more. Clarke obliges her, taking her one finger out and pushing back in with three.

  
“Ahh, fuck.” Lexa pants.

  
“Feel good?” Clarke questions.

  
Picking up on Clarke’s concerned tone, Lexa nods, signaling Clarke to begin moving again.

  
She starts pumping slowly, careful to take her time, but Lexa’s walls flutter around Clarke’s fingers, and she can tell Lexa is close when the walls get tighter around them. So she abandons caution. Lexa is as turned on as she can be, and if she doesn’t get a move on Lexa’s orgasm will be lackluster at best.

  
So she maneuvers her hips behind her hand, and thrusts with the added weight behind her. Lexa’s moan rips into the air and Clarke grins. She takes her thumb and strokes Lexa’s clit, and lowers her mouth to suck marks into Lexa’s neck.

  
“ _Jesus Mary and Joseph_ ,” Lexa says hoarsely, and Clarke snorts against her skin.

  
“Actually, I prefer ‘Clarke’.” She pulls back, winking cheekily.

  
Lexa groans and covers her face with a hand, and Clarke cackles.

  
“That was so bad.” Lexa says, unable to contain her smile.

  
“Wow, that’s the first time I’ve ever been told that in this position. But, alright, if it’s not good for you, we can stop.” She jokes, stopping her thrusting hand and withdrawing it slightly.

  
“NO!” Lexa yells, digging her fingers into Clarke’s arms.

Clarke laughs and kisses Lexa on her frowning mouth, and begins thrusting again.

  
Lexa lets out a happy sigh, and Clarke can’t help but to kiss her again, soft and sweetly. Lexa looks so free like this, with her hair fanned messily across the desk, her body relaxed even in its tension. Her forehead is delightfully creased.

  
‘You should get fucked more often, Lexa, it looks good on you.” Clarke says, raising a hand to wipe sweaty hair from Lexa’s brow so she can leave a kiss there.

  
“I think you look good on me, Clarke.” Lexa says, honesty shining in her eyes. She moans softly when Clarke swirls her clit once more with her thumb.

  
“I’d like to make you look like this more often, Lexa.” Clarke offers, bending to kiss Lexa’s neck once more.

  
“Is that a promise?” Lexa asks breathily.

  
“If you want it to be.”

  
Lexa whines, and Clarke doubles down on the speed of her fingers.  
She pounds relentlessly into Lexa, whose entire body tenses right on the brink.

  
Clarke has so much lubrication from Lexa that her fingers slip out briefly. She licks a path up to Lexa’s ear and husks “Come for me” into her employer’s ear. She thrusts four fingers back inside, pounds them into Lexa three times, and Lexa reaches her ecstasy.

  
Clarke leans back to watch Lexa come undone, ignoring the burn of her thighs as she does so.

  
Lexa’s mouth is open in a silent scream, her eyes are slammed shut and her eyebrows drawn straight together. She continues pumping her hand into Lexa for as long as the brunette pumps her hips into Clarke, and a little after. She feels a little high from fucking Lexa. She thinks she’s ready to go for another round, but Lexa interrupts her thoughts.

  
“Ready to get out of here?”

  
“Trying to get rid of me already, are we?”

  
Lexa rolls her eyes and leans up to kiss Clarke’s chin, sitting up further to pull Clarke into her lap and wrap her arms around her.

  
“I can think of more comfortable places to have sex then on top of my desk. My back is killing me.” She laughs.

  
“You may have a point, there, Ms. Woods.” Clarke says, rubbing at her sore knees.

  
Suddenly, like the whole city was yelling it, they heard the countdown.

  
“TEN, NINE, EIGHT-“

  
“Well that’s just terrible timing.” Clarke frowns, “It would have been way cooler if it struck midnight as you were coming.”

  
Lexa huffs out a laugh and leans her head on Clarke’s shoulder briefly, pressing a butterfly kiss to her skin.

  
“Clarke,” she says, as fireworks go off behind them, “Kiss me?”

  
Clarke smiles and lifts a hand, thumbing over Lexa’s jawline.

  
“Whenever you want, Lexa.”

  
Their kiss is tender, their affection for each other leaking out and into their touch. They stop it before it gets heated, smiling at each other.

  
“Hey Lexa.”

  
“Yes, Clarke?”

  
“Wanna ring the New Year in with a _bang_?”

  
Lexa groans.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think? Let me know! And happy New Year!


End file.
